


The Sweater

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Alec getting called to Idris (make up your own reasons why) and Max being so upset he pitches a fit and refuses to come out of his closet until Alec gives him one of his sweaters.





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I have not kept up with the books so all I know is what I've seen on Tumblr and read in fanfiction.  
> *I don't own these characters.

Alec and Magnus both winced as their son slammed his bedroom door. With a sigh, Magnus snapped his fingers and cleaned up the mess Max had accidentally, magically, made during his tantrum. Alec ran his hands through his hair and sighed, frustrated. “He’s never acted like that over my leaving before, Magnus, and neither has Raphael,” he mumbled, rubbing his face. 

Magnus patted his shoulder and sent him a small smile. “He’s older now, darling, old enough to understand how long you’re gone and miss you. Plus, he’s a toddler, they throw tantrums over everything,” he comforted Alec, wrapping his arm around Alec’s shoulders. “Raphael is past this stage, I think. Plus, he’s distracted by Uncle Jace right now.”

Alec smiled at the reminder that their older son had started his training and dropped his hands. “He’s so excited, I don’t even think he’ll miss me. And I’m an older brother, I know all about toddler tantrums, Magnus. What am I supposed to do?”

Magnus squeezed his shoulders. “Talk to him, reassure him that you are in fact coming back. That’s what he’s really scared of, that you won’t come back.” He turned him towards the hallway and Alec started walking with a sigh. He heard Magnus walking behind him and he felt Magnus rub his back before he knocked on the bedroom door. There was sounds of movement a short moment before the door cracked open. Alec slowly pushed the door open and was surprised to see the room empty. Magnus followed him in and called their son’s name. “Max? Where are you, blueberry?”

Alec noticed that the blanket had been ripped off the bed in a hurry and he knowingly looked to the closet. He stifled a laugh and nudged Magnus, then pointed to the closet door where one corner of the blanket was trapped in the door. Magnus smiled, shook his head, and walked over to the closet, Alec right behind him. Magnus knocked a cute cartoony tune on the closet door and a few seconds later, the tune was repeated by a tiny fist on the other side. Alec crouched down in front of the door and knocked three times. His knock was easily distinguishable from Magnus’s knock and a moment passed before they heard three hesitant knocks from the other side. “Max, honey? Can you open the door?” 

For several seconds, no one moved or spoke. Then the doorknob turned and Alec had to scoot backwards as the door was pushed open. Max stood in the closet, his head bent as he looked down at the floor, his blanket clutched to his chest. Alec moved to kneel in front of him and slowly reached his hand out. When Max didn’t back away from him, he smoothed his hand over Max’s hair and then cupped the back of his head. He gently pulled Max forward so that he could lean against Alec’s chest. Max’s horns dug into Alec’s shirt, but he ignored that and wrapped his arms around Max. Max sniffled and Alec kissed the top of his head. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Max whispered. 

Alec sighed, glanced up at Magnus, and murmured, “I know, baby. But it’s my job. And I won’t be gone long, I promise.” 

Magnus moved up behind Alec and said, with forced cheer, “And while he’s gone, we’re going to go visit the Institute. Don’t you want to see Aunt Clary?” Max shrugged without lifting his head and sniffled again. 

Alec hugged him tighter and bit his lip, thinking fast. He suddenly had an idea and he pushed Max away so he could lean down and look at his face. “Would you like one of my sweaters?” Max thought for a moment, then wiped his tears away and nodded slowly. Magnus snapped his fingers and one of Alec’s sweaters appeared in his hand. He passed the sweater to Alec, who gently pulled the blanket out of Max’s arms and replaced it with his sweater. “There now. You just hold tight to this when you miss me, okay? And I’ll be back before you know it.”

Max looked at the sweater for a moment and then, to Alec and Magnus’s immense relief, he smiled a bit. Then he surprised them by pulling the sweater over his head. He popped his head through the neck, which hung loose around his shoulders, with a grin and held up his arms, showing how the long sleeves trailed off his hands. Alec snorted and Magnus chuckled, then Alec rolled the sleeves up so that Max’s hands were free. Max waved his fingers, still grinning, and threw himself at Alec. Alec gasped softly, no prepared for Max’s horns to hit his chest, but he hugged Max anyway. Behind him, Magnus crouched down and wrapped his arms around them both. They stayed like that for a moment, then Max broke free and excitedly ran from the closet and into the hallway. 

Standing up, Alec brushed off his clothes. “Well, that worked better than I thought it would.” Magnus smiled and pulled Alec close for a kiss, which was quickly interrupted by Max calling for them from the living room. They broke apart with a laugh and hurried out of the room.


End file.
